Avenged
by Guardian's Blade
Summary: Avenger's are not made but forged. Forged through the pain of losing those they love. Forged through their hate for those that caused them to lose it all. Character Death, Implied NaruSaku


Hello their boys and girls. Not really that much to say about this story except that I hope you enjoy it!

The avenger looked around at the battlefield before descending upon its prey.

The avenger's prey laid there, spitting out blood, in the center of a massive crater that had formed during their battle. A battle that was about to end.

Walking slowly towards the man who had caused so much pain and death, the avenger took pleasure at the sight of the man trying futility to stand up.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this? What I've had to do to get here?" The avenger questioned, while descending further into the crater.

The man tried to get up, tried to defend himself in any way he could; however, there was nothing he could do. His left arm was broken beyond recognition, his right had been lost in a battle years prior, and his chakra was all but depleted. Even his infamous sword, that had slain so many of his enemies, now lay broken several feet in front of him.

" _How could it have come to this_? _How could I have possibly been defeated by_ _**HER**_?" The man inwardly spat as the woman in question stood before his fallen form.

Picking the man up by his throat, the avenger didn't shy from his gaze. The man's sharingan couldn't stop her now, nothing could stop her from doing what must be done.

"H-h-how?" He choked out, unable to breath due to the tight grip on his throat.

"You brought this on yourself!" The woman spat as she tightened her grip, causing a cry of pain from the weakened man. "You took him away from me! He may have loved you like a brother, but I loved him even more and YOU KILLED HIM!" The woman screeched as she slammed the fallen ninja into the ground with only a fraction of her strength, breaking several of his ribs in the process.

"Aarrgh!" The man failed to hold back his yelp of pain as she slammed him into the ground again and again, each time stronger than the last until finally dropping him to the ground.

His back hit the ground and he looked up at the woman, a woman he had once written off as weak and annoying. A woman who he had spared 6 years earlier after he had killed their teammate.

She brought her fist high above her head, green chakra emanated from it deceptively, chakra she was sworn to use only for healing.

"Now you'll pay for taking him from me! Pay for everything you've done!" The woman screeched as she brought her fist down unto his fallen form with all the strength she could muster.

The crater deepened several times over as her fist hit the man's body, the attack killing him instantly.

" _A mercy he didn't deserve_." She thought to herself as she continued to hit the man's corpse further into the ground, until her body was sprayed in his blood and his body was nothing more than a pound of beaten flesh.

As she crawled out of the crater she and looked to the sun, she felt…..hollow.

She had hoped that finally getting her revenge on the infamous rogue ninja, on finally avenging her fallen love would fill the hole that had formed in her heart so long ago; however, she now felt hollower than ever before.

Sakura Haruno stood there for several moments before quickly turning towards the woods near her, thinking she had heard a sound; however, instead of checking it, she instead turned the opposite direction and began the long trek back to the Hidden Leaf. Her mission was accomplished, Sasuke Uchiha was dead and his eyes destroyed.

As the pink haired ninja walked away, she never saw the red haired girl come out of the forest holding a swollen stomach as tears streaked down her face. She never heard the woman's screams of agony upon finding the father of her future child inside the crater, his body all but identifiable. Sakura never heard Karin's vow of revenge against the woman who had taken away the man she loved.

There is nothing so corrupting, nothing as everlasting as the cycle of hate.

FIN.

I basically wrote this as a dry run before making a short story I've been thinking about doing. As mentioned previously, I hope you all enjoyed this very short story! I hope you all enjoyed this short story and have a great day!

P.S. I would appreciate any feedback offered on this chapter from either reviews or PM's. Thanks!

-Guardians Blade out!


End file.
